Hearts Of Controversy:Honor Of The Dragons
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: When an unexpected revolution is predicted to occur,the rightful place of Dragons as guardians is threatened.Even more so,a young teen girl's hidden powers could be the link to save the world from the Dark Dragon but can she,herself,be saved?What of Jake?
1. Last minute vacation plans

**A/N:**This takes place somewhat after season two.The Last Phoenix series is over and I'm conjouring up ideas all the time.Some references may be to episodes in season two yet to air but I will gather and add as I go along.Not to worry.If at all possible I will include Rose but their relationship isn't a main focus,sorry.Anywho,let's get started...

New York City,Spring Break 2007...

The ever ongoing honking and cacophony of the residents and motor tourists filtered through Jake's ears,as he was in pursuit of a unknown medium green figure,a creature that seemed to love to play evasive games with him.Reports of the creature with teleportation abilites had been filed all over Magus Bazaar and the magical creatures scattered about the city as well,saying that it always turned up right before he did,preformed a quick act of heroism and vanished without a single trace.

_Man,this is seriously taking away from my vacation time_.Jake mused as he watched the being hanging a sharp left turn around a building and then going out of sight._The very first day of Spring Break_...he thought and then steeling himself determinedly,bolted right at the building and at the last moment veered as quickly as he could to finally meet the creature face-to-face with the intention that the chase would finally come to a rest.

"Yo,I don't need any lip!Just stay still and let me..._huh_?"

All that surrounded him was random buildings of varying size and the constant buzzing sensation from underneath the cadenced flap of his large set of wings.Where had the figure teleported to this time?Wherever it was,Jake was overly relieved that he could aviod going after it for another day.Brightening,the fourteen-and-a-half year old dragon repositioned himself aerially and soared back to his Grandfather's shop to give the title of American Dragon to his sister temporarily,so he could finish packing his things and be ready for when him,Trixie,Spud and Trixie's older cousin would be going crosscountry to Miami that day.

Isle of Draco (Meanwhile...)

Councilor Andam stood and assiduously scanned different pinpointed parts of the world on the magical map that was casted behind the Council's metamorphised desk,every so often flipping and zooming in on the more recently marked ones.While two of the other ones were sifting through accient records and scrolls,all with one common purpose in heavily in mind.

"We've been at this for days,Kulde."Councilor Omina finally spoke from her place at the far end in her soft-spoken but forthright voice."There are no gurantees that the child has begun their process...even so,what if he or she wishes not to be found or in the least,cooperate?"

Not replying at first,the middle-aged dragon continued to let his eyes strain down to the last few lines of the tablet he was reading,before he sat it down and turned to the concerned young Atlantian woman."I understand where you're coming from,Omina.But you know of the significance now that it has come to our attention the young one's powers are beginning to develop.And you also know what it will mean for all the inhabitance of magical kind."

"Speaking of developing,I'm getting the most recent readings in the United States.Though oddly enough,it turns out that they are showing up frequently around...New York City."

"Strange,"Councilor Kulde commented with slight interest and turned back to Omina."But you understand...if we do not find out the exact time and exact year a child is to gain the legendary powers before the Mythical Presage..."he paused when he took notice her fear and then continued reproachingly."But the fact of the matter is,we don't know for sure if the child is even the one or not.If he or she is not,we may deal with the child in another manner but if he or she is...then we know what will be asked of the younger generation of not only dragons...but all of the highest esteemed magical creatures that fall under our own legacy."

The shop...

With little else on his mind aside from the days of beach time ahead,Jake performed a deft combo move of transforming and sticking a completely perfect landing outside his grandfather's shop.A quick assessment just to make sure he hadn't been seen,Jake grinned at his nearly 5'3 image in the store's window and began to make his way in coolly to tell his otherwise uninformed grandfather of the plans he had made only a day or so ago.

"No,no,NO!The pixie dust was _suppose _to be delivered to Pixieland,not Spritevale."He saw Fu Dog arguing litigiously and pacing the floor with a cellphone pressed to his right ear."Oh...don't give me that 'What's the big difference?' deal.They may be in the same family but there not,uh...there not..."he paused when Jake started to pass him and warned him with a small tremor to his voice."Kid,you might wanna not bother the old man right now.He's...sort of caught up in...no,Fred,I don't mean you!"

Perplexed by his guardian's reaction,Jake a bit more catiously stepped up to the doorway and pushed up the curtains just enough to peer in and to his astonishment,found his Grandfather running from place to place like clockwork.Yanking old potion books and magical encyclopedias off of the shelves,then rushing over to pile them up on his desk and hastily read their words like skipping one word was a curse and not reading one was a guranteed doomsday device.The erratic way he was behaving all of a sudden only further baffled Jake,as he approached him carefully.

"Hey,G.Where's the fire alarm?"

Freezing in his tracks,Laoshi turned from pulling down a thick deep blue hardcover book on one of the ends of the next to the last top shelf."Jake,it is only you,"he breathed easily and lowered himself down from his tail he had used to raise himself up."I...I thought you were in pursuit of that creature.Did you not manage to at least catch a glimpse?"

Jake adopted a brief haughty grin."Yeah,I was showin' that thing what's what but then it led me around a building and disappeared..."stopping so he could summon up the courage to ask his next question,Jake followed his grandfather to a mountain of literature and inquired slowly."Uh,I was just wondering...do,uh,do you think Haley could cover for me for just this one week so me and the others can go to Miami for,you know,just this week?Seein' as it is Spring Break and all.I thought you'd be cool with it."

"You remember what happened last time you allowed Haley to take you're place."Laoshi was quick to remind him squarely,shaking his head as he flipped the most recent book he had retrieved through a few chapters and sat it down next to another open one to compare both their contents."I am sorry,Jake.But right now isn't the time for sun and fun.I know you have been working hard but the Dragon Council has found reason for us to be on alert.It is too much of a hetic time right now."

The sound of a vehicle pulling up in front of the shop made Jake turn his head slightly but his real attention was still concentrated on his grandfather's last sentence,as he had resumed his reading regime.He was about to head to the front of the shop to tell his friends that they were going to have to help him convince Grandpa to let him go but the nagging he felt wouldn't let him take even one more step until he asked the gutt-wrenching question that still haunted him and was staring at the extremely over-wheleming face of truth that made his entire body feel like a block of ice.He wouldn't feel an ounce of solitude any other way.

"Please be straight with me Gramps."Jake began in a low,stiff voice,his heart pounding from chest to his throat and the unnerving of not knowing nearly unbearable for him."Is the Dark Dragon back for a fourth time?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Promises

**A/N:**Quick note,there may be curiousness as to what is going on.Most is revealed in this ch. and the whole thing comes together next chapter.So,here we go...

A cavern Rocky Mountains...

Coasting along the early spring scenery,a young and quite attractive female dragon could hardly take in the beauty that surrounded her.Not only because she didn't know how long she would get to enjoy it if she didn't uphold what she had promised in the first place but also because of the constant threat of the what she was trying to prevent from happening.

_I don't believe this_...she thought to herself nervously,clutching her aestival claws together tightly due to the jitter of nerves she always felt during dreadful but at the same time ever hopeful encounters with the only one who could help her._There are so many things I don't trust about him but he's my only ticket to not feeling so totally out of control_.

Adrienne extended her wide wings out more and alternated them back and forth to land on the edge of the cliff that lead to the pathway she was at times very unsure about.Sighing with a heaviness building up in her chest,she voluntarily turned her back to the deep,unwelcoming opening to peer out at the vast green land below.She has just turned fourteen and stood nearly six-foot one in her dragon height.Two darkpink strips laced her tail,as well as her wrists,ankles and neck.Small white horns protruded from her head and a light blue diamond-like crest was in the center of her forehead.Which constantly reminded her...what she possessed within.

"Dragon Catalyst..."The minacious,low voice sounded and sent hundreds of chills running up and down her spine."It's been a while since you last departed."it grew silent for a few suspended moments and then the voice continued on with a hint of promptness added."Have you gathered all I shall need to know about the greatest threats that could take me down?"

"I don't know why you worry."Adrienne found herself speaking with an air of coolness,knowing she was risking alot by speaking out but knowing far worse things could occur."The only real threat would be the American Dragon...the several others I've observed would have to fully assemble if they were going to be at their strongest.Still...it's just a suggestion."

She knew right then and there she had spoken too abruptly out-of-turn,she should of closed her mouth right then and there.But her headstrong and sometimes opinionated nature was another hard thing to keep under wraps occasionally.Fearing for her safety at that moment,she tensed up and stood completely erect,as from the shrouded shadows did a broad,blackened figure emerge and stepping slowly until the full light of day,did it reveal the quiet but slightly seething Dark Dragon.

Looming not far from the girl,he took a few seconds to regain a restrain on his fury towards her naive remark."You know,young one,the reasons I have for wanting you to seek all the younger generations.And not just of dragons either...but other creatures as well.To live in a world without the ever bothersome humans,all of our kind must be given a chance to stand and have a voice.Those who voice rejection of my plans,are the ones who voice instant betrayel.The day of which I have been anticipating will be here before long...you know that.You also know the two roles you can play on this day...and the role you have sworn to me you shall play."

"Yes."Adrienne nodded her head very catiously as her big light hazel eyes were starting to feel too strained and she closed them."I know I did,sir."

"And do you recall the fact that I am the only one who can help you;but only once you complete my wishes,that the only way to not only save at least those who are worthy of being saved but to save yourself as well as this planet will require you to transfer half of what you harness within the depths of you're very soul to me.So I may make this a better existence."

Her eyes barely collected moisture as the thought of her mother's side of the family came to mind but knowingly blocking out what she now considered pointless hopes and dreams,she gave a final stiff nod."Yes sir I...I do remember.I've devoted myself to you're services."she suddenly glared out into the ever-expanding acres and her daringness flared."But from now on...maybe it would be best if I did more undercover work."

On the way to the Isle Of Draco...

Jake peered over from where he had been standing by the glass bulb-like windows while taking in the vast endless ocean,over to where Fu Dog was monitoring properly set autopilot in front.The three teens had little if no success in wearing grandpa down and as if by result,they had received word that all dragons and all the creatures listed below them that were regarded nearly as capable as dragons were asked to quickly pack and proceed to the Isle Of Draco urgently.And,with a lot of persuasion and promises not to interfere,they all settled on taking the magic crusier that Fu had bidded for online in a magical auctioning house.The craft was a silver-ish,stylish and just the right size to transport them all.It hovered directly over the water just so and had a well-equipped arsenal as well.

"Hey,Fu,does this thing come with cable?"Spud asked out all of a sudden from where he was coming out of the mini-bar in the back of the hub,a mayo and mustard dripping five decker sandwich in one hand and two root bears still caught in their plastic carrier in his other."Because I really wanted to watch the new episode re-run of Prank'd.Seeing as how I couldn't last night because Trixie insisted we start getting ready for the trip.Ah...there's something about their clandestine attempts at pranking innocent victims that brings a tear in my eye and a warmth in my heart."

Automatically,Trixie swiveled around in her seat to face him."Don't even get started on that road,dough boy.And what's all this _we _business you keep throwin' in?It was _you _who didn't even know where we were going to head to!But,"she spun back around to face the right side of the long control panel and out at asmall black dot in the clear blue horizon,smiling contently."What's better then going on magical adventures,anyhow?"

"Nothing."Jake finally spoke up,as he went over to assist Spud with a bag of spicy nacho chips tucked under one of his arms."But gramps is acting really strange about this whole thing.He wouldn't even anwser me directly when I asked him if tall,dark and gruesome was coming back again and ready to rumble."he sighed to allow the unknowingness to pass and with a precise swipe of his claw,the bag was open and cramming a handful of chips into his mouth,sat the bag down on a vacant chair and then went in search of his grandfather in the far back."Gramps,you back here?"

His footsteps on the rather clanky,iron floor echoed through the hall as he made his way to the first room,a small restroom.With no sign of him there and still keeping in mind his impatience to know what was going on was becoming greater then the reply he had made to his grandfather to not bother him for a while,Jake kept going from one room to another until he came to the very last room and upon pressing down on the large red button that allowed the self-opening metal doors to swoosh open to the side,Jake found him in his dragon form leaning out of the window and talking with an unseen creature that was apparently just over head of Jake's range of vision.Mystifed,he waited just some feet away until Laoshi ducked back inside and turned to face his now sheepish-looking grandson.But instead of responding in a flustered or worried manner,he merely transformed back to normal and went over to pick an off-yellow worn leather book from the desk off to one of the walls.

"The Isle Of Draco should be fast approaching or so that griffon has told me."He told Jake casually,as he leafed through a few pages and then stopping,looked up at an anxious-looking Jake and gave him a reassuring half-smile."Not to worry,nothing is proven yet.All I want for you to be is attentive and keep the competitiveness on a low level between Fred."

"Yo,Nerk isn't who I'm worried about.But this Dark Dragon business is somethin' we gotta be on top of."Jake explained,a glint of determination in his eyes and voice."You remember what he did last time to y-to us."

Laoshi shook his head at that."He isn't our main concern at this point and time,Jake.Right now we need to know what we are dealing with so we may go about actually dealing with it.In the meantime...do not dwell."

"But Grandpa..."Jake nearly clamored,his curiousty getting better of him.

"_No_!"He retorted harshly,in a tone of voice that Jake had never heard him use before."No,"came the word again but this time in what sounded like a pained whisper."No,Jake.From this moment on,we will only speak of that subject if absolutely necessary and that is final.Do you understand me,young one?You are to mention the Dark Dragon for the time being."

Stunned silence was all that hung in the air as Jake,for whatever reason found himself looking out and seeing several types of magical creatures flying out in their direction not far.Some resembled griffons,as well as horses.Aside from the winged creatures,Jake thought he could see and hear giant splashes nearby.But shaking off the daze of the moment,the American Dragon could definitely tell that his grandfather had had enough involving the Dark Dragon.Although he had just yelled at him,Jake knew he only wanted to aviod the possibility that this assembly was based on knowledge of the greatest threat that had ever to roam the planet Earth.

"I understand Gramps,I won't bring it up any longer."He vowed and gave a small bow of his head in attempt to show his Dragon Master respect but even as he turned to head back out into the front where he heard all the others chattering excitedly about the island now very close,he knew he would be ready for the Dark Dragon atall costs.Jake had met up with him three times now,a fourth time would make his day any time.

To Be Continued...


End file.
